The day started like all the others
by MartyComputers
Summary: A little story that I made with all my friends in it. This was a long time ago, I've left it at the request of my freinds.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek references they are owned by Star Trek!  
  
The day started out like all the others, nothing unusual had happened. I was sitting in S6 using the computer (well that's unusual isn't it!). I had no idea how the day was going to turn out.  
  
I had been working for hours and I had managed to do loads of work. As I handed in my work I was hit by a serious headache. I was in pain all over, I didn't know what was going on, it was the worst pain I had ever felt. It was so bad I didn't think I would be able to cope. It felt like my brain would explode. Luckily, the pain started to ease and eventually it was replaced by a strange feeling of happiness. I felt like I was the happiest person in the world. It was like I was on drugs.  
  
I then became aware that everyone was looking at James I looked at him and saw that he was vibrating!!! It seemed like he was on another planet. He came over to me and when he touched me I felt rather than saw a flash of light. I must of passed out because I came two and realised that I was no longer in S6. Everyone that had been around had disappeared, I felt like I was floating. I don't know how long I had been floating but it could have been ages. When I looked around I saw James floating towards me.  
  
When he saw me he told me this place was brilliant, he never wanted to leave. When he finished talking I realised that he hadn't opened his mouth! Being the sci-fi lover I am I knew that we were communicating telepathically, we had always been close but this was different. It felt like I didn't no where my brain stopped and James' started (Just a minute what brain?)  
  
This was getting confusing so I asked James to explain, he told me that he didn't have all the answers but he knew someone who did. James told me to follow him and he led me across the vast expanse (I still can't describe it, it was a vast expanse of red and yellow). He said that we were going to meet 'the leader', when we got to 'the leader' I realised that it was Kim!  
  
I approached her but as I got closer I started feeling the same pain I had before. I saw an amazing flash of light and I passed out. When I awoke I found that both Ruth and Ellen was looking after me. The leader was watching me and she came closer to me, she didn't cause me any pain like she had done the last time we meet. This time the feeling was different she told me that the reason I passed out was that she had tried to download too much information into my brain for me to understand. Although mine was an advanced brain it couldn't cope with the amount of information she had tried to give me. She told me that I would understand everything that was happening if I just looked in my brain. I had always felt like I was more advanced then most other humans but know I really felt intelligent. She also explained that she had put into use ¾ of our brains that as humans we don't use. Suddenly everything made sense, life, death and the universe, I could understand it all. It was the most amazing feeling yet something was disturbing me. I didn't know why but I just knew something was wrong. Whether it was the vast intelligence I had just been given, or whether I would have known anyway I don't know. The first thing I realised was that the person I was talking to wasn't the Kim I knew.  
  
James (who had been next to me all the time) explained that she was a being made of pure energy and had just borrowed Kim's body so she could explain the events to us. Something was still wrong I didn't trust the being that was in Kim's body. I found out the aliens name was Eeek and she was a he.  
  
Eeek told us that we should get some sleep, I realised that I hadn't slept in ages. Eeek supplied us with beds that miraculously appeared out of nowhere. I slept like a log that night. When I woke up I realised all my friends were there, James and Ruth had managed to get their beds together (surprisingly) but so had Fraggle and Helen. Other then that we also had William, Richard, Fiona, Craig, Ellen, 'THE ALI', Quayle and Grace were all there.  
  
Most of them were asleep but I noticed that James was awake he was looking towards me. When he realised that I was awake he came over to see me, he asked me what I felt like. At that moment I had to admit I felt absolutely awful, it was like I had had no sleep.  
  
I couldn't remember when we had gone to sleep because all our watches had stopped. The knowledge that had been given to me by Eeek told me that was because time had no meaning in this place of existence.  
  
We all agreed that it had been along time since we had gotten up in the morning. James told me that he didn't trust Eeek as he got a strange feeling when he was around. It was the same feeling I had got when I met Eeek. We knew that something wasn't right, but as we had no proof so we decided to keep our thoughts to ourselves.  
  
After we had finished talking we got back into our beds and when everyone woke up we pretended that we had just woken up as well. When we were all awake one of Eeek's assistants called Debbie came into see if we needed anything. As soon as she walked into the room I could feel her beauty cross the room and it hit me like an arrow. All the men (except James and Fraggle) were drawn to her.  
  
I didn't know at the time how she did it but I had a big idea, she seemed to be able to tell people just what thy wanted to hear. For instance she told me that she had always wanted to show a boy how to be man. She said that she had something to show the men and we should follow her, I was just about to follow her when I looked around. I saw Ellen, Ruth + James, Fraggle + Helen and Fiona. They didn't say anything but I just knew that I should stay with them. I said the same to Debbie and she tried to convince me that I wanted to come with them.  
  
In the end she decided to leave me, as I had told her no so many times, she could tell that I meant it. When she left, James asked whether I had felt what he had described the feeling of being threatened, and worried. It felt like when he had met Eeek. The others, apart from Fraggle, were jealous of her looks and wondered what she was doing with William, Richard, Craig, THE ALI and Quayle.  
  
Ruth said she couldn't understand why they had gone with her, after the awful stuff she had said. I asked her what she meant, cause all the stuff I had heard was good and personal to me. After Ruth and the others described what they had heard her say I realised everyone had heard different things. At this point James used his mental powers to send me a message, he told me that he thought that Debbie was a robot it was the same thought I had mentioned earlier.  
  
Once again we decided not to speak to the others as anyone of Eeeks aliens could hear us ware we were. A few minutes later this ugly man called John came in and after telling the girls they were ugly took all the girls away apart form Ruth and Helen, they decided to stay with us.  
  
At this point it struck me what was happening, we had three groups. So I don't get confused I will call these groups 1, 2 and 3  
  
Group 1 was made up of William, Richard, Craig, THE ALI and Quayle.  
  
Group 2 was made up of Fiona, Ellen and Grace.  
  
Group 3 was Me, James, Ruth, Fraggle and Helen  
  
Eeek then came into see us. He told us that he had hoped we would decide to talk to stay together. He said he would like to talk to me and James alone.  
  
Before we had a chance to protest we had been beamed away and put in a mock up of the Amazon!!!  
  
At this point I turned to James and said, "Why didn't I pinch myself I have been asleep all along". I pinched myself, but it hurt, Eeek appeared and told us that he had used images from my memory to create this ship.  
  
He told us to take a seat, he then showed us a video. This video was made by his people and it showed my mum and James's mum (while they were pregnant) having work done on them. They explained that although we were biologically human we had been altered to be 'super human'.  
  
We had been altered with bigger brains but one of the side effects was that we would be forever linked, we would be compelled to track each other down. This all made sense to me as I had already developed a theory like that. I never thought I was write though.  
  
Meanwhile the group that was left (Fraggle, Helen and Ruth) were watching with immense interest not realising what was about to happen.  
  
Eeek told us that he had to go for a little while and he would leave us on our ship for a little while.  
  
I was so happy to find out that I hadn't been wrong when I thought that me and James were related I hadn't noticed all the warning panels start to flash, luckily James was there to show me what had happening.  
  
Thanks to my knowledge of Star Trek this model was the perfect copy of the U.S.S Amazon NCC-47004 IKM. I managed to get the main view screen up and running and I saw that there was another ship approaching us. James identified it as a Romulan Warbird.  
  
I was completely amazed by what was going on so I decided to try and talk to the alien vessel. I opened frequencies but the view that greeted me was a shocking one. My mum and dad and infact all the parents of my friends were aboard. My mum then told me that the captain wanted to talk to me and could he beam over. When we beamed him over he told me that I was not a product of the aliens like they had said. I was actually a product of the aliens on the Warbird and that they had been at war for years, this vessel was not just in my memory it actually existed. (Which was by then a bit obvious)  
  
The Captain's name was Captain Pepper. Captain Pepper told me that Eeek's band of aliens had sabotaged his ship so he couldn't go to warp and he asked whether he could stow everyone on his ship on mine, I told him he could and we beamed everyone over to the Amazon. A few minutes after I had finished beaming them over Eeek appeared; I decided not to tell him about Captain Pepper. I asked him whether the ship was actually real as it seemed to be able to do everything the one on television could. He told me that they had designed and built it for James and me so it should be just perfect. I thanked him but asked him why they would want to create a ship for James and me.  
  
He told me that his race the Geeks had been at war with the Mosher's for a number of years and they had wanted some mediators so they created James and me. This hip had been built so we could help the two races achieve piece. It suddenly dawned on me why I always ended up in the middle of things, its because I was supposed to help people.  
  
While this had been going on my friends had not been seen or heard of. I asked what had happened to them. Eeek told me I could go and see them if I wanted. Group 1 was in Holodeck 2 (Deck 5, Section 3), Group 2 was in Holodeck 3 (Deck 5, Section 4) and our group made up of Fraggle, Helen and Ruth who had been watching all off this were just getting out of the Turbo- Lift.  
  
Straight away James ran to Ruth and said that he was so glad she was okay, and as always they started kissing!! I told everyone to follow me and we went down to Holodeck 2. The boys were still with Debbie she had explained what had been going on to them so when I appeared through the Holodeck doors they weren't surprised.  
  
They all came over to ask me a load of questions they all seemed generally excited to be in space on the U.S.S. Amazon NCC-47004 IKM. I said I would give them a grand tour if they wanted as I knew my way around already. They took me up on that offer and after picking up the girls I took them on the grand tour of the ship.  
  
What Eeek didn't know is that ten-forward was full of everyone's families. However I was able to use my telepathic contact with James to tell Captain Pepper to move his group. This meant that Captain Pepper was moving the group so we wouldn't find them on our tour.  
  
Despite having to worry about were the group was I found myself enjoying the tour I was on and I realised the ship was nicer then I could have ever imagined. Even my memories of the television series didn't seem this good.  
  
Eventually we got back to the bridge, Eeek said that he had to leave us again for a little while as his species needed to sleep every 5 hours. At this point I decided it was a good idea to have a briefing. I picked up a tricorder and asked everyone to go into the conference room apart from Debbie and the other aliens who I left on the bridge so they could warn me if anything was happening. I left my tricorder recording so I could see what they were doing. As soon as I entered the conference room I got a second tricorder and scanned for microphones and other recording equipment, I found one camera which a disconnected.  
  
As soon as I told them we weren't being watched there was a barrage of questions. They wanted to know whether we trusted the aliens, they told me they didn't because Debbie and John that had looked after them had said they were spies for the norm. They are yet another civilization and they had been watching the Geeks and the Mosher's very carefully. They were neutral to the war and were supposed to be the mediators yet they had managed to declare on both the Geeks and the Mosher's.  
  
I was shocked by this but not as shocked as they were when I told them about the fact the Mosher's were onboard. I decided it was time to make a plan to get all of us together in one room so we could sort this out. I got Captain Pepper to go to ten-forward with the parents(and his crew) and I brought all my friends and the two aliens as well.  
  
When everyone saw their parents they ran over and started hugging them. Saying that they were so glad to see them (Space does weird things to people you know)!!! When we had calmed down a bit we told everyone what we knew. What I hadn't told anyone (except James of course) was that Eeek was here as well. I had sent him a message earlier as I had an Idea of what was going on. I had also set a course for Nabar, this planet I new was inhabited by the Freaks and they had nothing to do with the war. So they could mediate.  
  
We were heading away from earth towards Nabar at warp 9. That's when it hit me, when we had been brought onboard to the holodeck we had been told that we were in a different time-space continuum. If this were so then there would be no way (due to temporal mechanics) we could see earth.  
  
Yet another lie we had been told. After about 10 mins I asked Eeek to come over, no one had noticed him behind the bar or if they did his disguise as Kim fooled them.  
  
When I had all the people together I told them what I new and what I was going to do about it.  
  
We had been lied to by the Geeks and that the Mosher's, the Norms were the only ones to tell us the truth, apart from the bit ware they were going to kill us all. Everyone looked shocked about what I had said I played back the recording I had made with my tricorder earlier. It showed them speaking to their leader about the plans. Everyone had been taken in by the friendly personalities but me, I didn't trust anyone (it's the first time lack of trust has helped me!).  
  
James then nodded to me to tell me anti-weapon shielding was operational. I told the Norms that their weapons would no-longer work so they might as well drop them on the floor. I said that we were on our way to see the Freeks and one of there ships was coming to meet us and that Setters, Vicki and Abi were coming over with their ship. No one new about this so it was a surprise to them all Me and James had kept a really big secret.  
  
I then asked everyone to follow me to the bridge. I had decided that I was going to run this ship like the Amazon I knew. I gave everyone jobs. I became Captain Walters, James became First Officer Milne, Ruth became Communications Officer Whistler, Fraggle became Science Officer Berry, Richard became Security officer Jowett, William became Chief Engineer Jagger and THE ALI was put at the Conn. I had are parents and other friends go to work in different departments of the ship.  
  
I had placed the Norm spies in the brig and posted an armed guard (Jagger) outside to make sure they did not escape.  
  
Later I checked up on Setters, his ship would intercept us in two and a half hours. I decided to use this time to talk to my First Officer (James). I asked him to wait in my ready room! (Heck I was even starting to sound like a captain) I told Ruth she had the bridge and that she should tell me if anything changes.  
  
I then went to my ready room. At first I couldn't see James, but then I noticed him at the explicator getting some food. When he noticed me he did an army style salute which made us both laugh. He got some food and sat down at the captain's table. I got some cheeseburgers, chips and a coke and sat down at the other side of the table. (Just like McDonalds!)  
  
While we were eating we discussed everything that had happened, how we could know talk without speaking and how we had been lied to so much. We both agreed it was getting confusing, we didn't know who was on our side. We agreed to wait till Setters got here till we made any mayor decisions. A few moments later I received a message from Ruth saying Setters was 10 mins away.  
  
I acknowledged the message; we both came out onto the bridge. I then asked that Commander Milne, Lieutenant Commander Whistler, Lieutenant Magill and myself go to the transporter room to meet Captain Setters. I told Ruth to send a message to the U.F.S. Alpha NXP-01010-A (Setters ship) informing them of our plan.  
  
Luckily when we had been abducted all that time ago we had been given the knowledge to do specific jobs, James had been taught to be a First Officer and Ruth a Communications Officer. So we did not need to be trained on how to run the ship. (It felt strange how the Aliens new that I would choice certain people for certain jobs.)  
  
Setters sent a message back giving us his co-ordinates and saying he would be ready for pickup in 5 minutes.  
  
My task force (as I referred to them) got into the turbo lift and set off to transporter room 1.  
  
We arrived just as captain Setters signalled he was ready to be beam up. I gave the command to energize and less than a second later he materialized in front of us. We all welcomed him and we suggested going to the conference room that was next to the bridge. He agreed, his ship had orders to follow us were ever we went so we didn't need to worry about that.  
  
When we got to the conference room I explained to Setters, Vicki and Abi what had happened. They then told me they too were abducted but due to an accident they had been transported to the wrong ship.  
  
The event that Setters described were quite a lot like the events we had been through and there were a lot strange similarities they also had had spies on board they also trusted the wrong aliens. I started thinking at this moment something must be wrong. I felt like we were just actors in a play.  
  
I didn't no how to say it but James told me that he was feeling the same (I forgot we could read each other thoughts) I was glad I wasn't the only one, I told him not to tell anyone. He agreed as it might make people panic if they thought we were being watched. I then told everyone that they should go and get some rest, as we would be at Nabar in less then three hours and I knew something was likely to happen.  
  
Me and James were the only two left on the bridge but it only needed two to run it so that was not a problem. I had told everyone to be back in an hour and half so me and James got on with our duties we chatted about life and the fact I was know captain of the fake USS Amazon NCC-47004 IKM, it sounded so weird when we said it yet it was really happening.  
  
Although we were talking with our mouths for this conversation we were both sensing that we were getting more and more worried about what was going to happen when we got to Nabar.  
  
The next few hours passed smoothly all my crew came back and we got the ship running perfectly I even got the weapons tested to make sure they would work (just in case).  
  
Fraggle reported Nabar had appeared on long-range scanners, but there was a lot of interference.  
  
"Interference from what?" I asked  
  
"Unknown" was the reply from Fraggle.  
  
Setters arrived at that moment and told us he was getting a message on his ship that war had broken out on their planet and could we come and help. I was suddenly very pleased I had tested my weapons!! I told Captain Setters to tell the Freeks we were coming to help them. I then ordered the Amazon to go to warp 9.9 the fastest she could go.  
  
We went to red alert and we were closing in on the battle only a few minutes0 later. As soon as we got within 250 thousand km we started to be attacked by various star ships. As the shields were up we weren't hit but there were six ships against our two. We faced the F.Y.C. Columbus, F.Y.X Burgin, F.Y.C Copoff, F.Y.C Magill, and the F.Y.X. David, as well as B.E.D. Ruilne. It was going to be hard to beat these ships but we are good at things that we aren't supposed to be able to do.(We are stubborn!)  
  
During the next 30 mins the F.Y.C. Columbus, Copoff and Magill were all dead in space. I did not destroy them cause I did want to be responsible for the deaths of there crews. The F.Y.X. David and F.Y.X Burgin had retreated because they were badly damaged. The only ship left was B.E.D. Ruilne, this ship was more powerful then the Amazon but we knew we could beat it.  
  
Unfortunately for us the Ruilne had a secret weapon, when the ship was seriously damaged it set a collision course with the enemy and rammed them. The ship was doing that know, but are engines had failed so we couldn't get out of the way. Luckily before it got to us it suffered a warp core breach that completely destroyed the ship. We at first thought that we were saved but then we realised that bits of the ship were hurtling towards us.  
  
The first few pieces of the ship bounced off the shields but the shields failed just before the biggest part of the ship hit. The lights flickered, the ship bounced and rocked, and explosions were heard all over the ship.  
  
The main communicator failed just after Chief Engineer William had sent me a message saying that the warp core was about to fail. He said he was doing an emergency shut down. The next thing I saw was the warp core being ejected a few minutes after it came out of my ship it exploded. I thought we had all been saved but however William came to tell me that infact we had suffered numerous casualties as the warp core had started to breach before it had been ejected. The casualty list was long, Craig, Colin, Neil and Richard Tinsley had all been sucked into space.  
  
Also Ellen, Ruth and Fiona had been injured while on the bridge or actually working in sickbay. I told Fraggle to look after the bridge while me and James went to check on the injured. I also told Setters to contact the planet to see if they were okay. Me and James ran to sickbay ware we found my mum looking after Ruth, Fiona and Ellen.  
  
Ellen was the doctor and was telling my mum what to do. Typical doctors make the worst patients!! Fiona had the usual crowd of men around her! She was laughing and joking again. Ruth however didn't look that well, I asked my mum what had happened and she told me that Ruth had been hit by pieces of the communications console and she was really ill. They weren't sure if she would pull through.  
  
They had not told Ruth so I took James to one side and I told him. He was crying so much I had to slap him to get him to regain control. When he went to see Ruth she seemed to know that she was seriously ill.  
  
James then looked deep into Ruth eyes and they both whispered the immortal words 'will you marry me'. The fact that they had almost lost each other made them realise just how lucky they were to have each other. We had to get them married quickly but I wanted to make it extremely wonderful for them because I knew how much they had looked forward to it in the past.  
  
As James had asked me to be the best man I could not marry them (you see as a captain I was authorized to marry people). But Setters was also a captain so I asked him to marry them, he said yes and know we could start to organize the wedding.  
  
I was best man, Ellen was Maid of honour, with Fiona and Erika as Bridesmaids. I got all the parents to organize Ten Forward with flowers and all the decorations you would expect from a church. I had managed to hook up some hologenerators so that Ten Forward looked just like West Minster Abby. It took a while to get Ruth into her dress, which we had made a little while earlier (because James told me that he was going to ask Ruth to marry him before the disaster). James had his dress uniform on, which looked wonderful for the occasion.  
  
Before the wedding I made sure that everyone was okay. The planet was being sorted out so I didn't need to worry about that, Fiona and Ellen were better it was just Ruth I was worried about.  
  
At precisely 9:31am on the 10th August 2001 they got married. This was somewhat of a double celebration because it was also my 18th birthday on the same day.  
  
I was at first quiet pre-occupied at the wedding, as I was thinking of all my friends that had died. However when I saw Ruth all that went out off the window. Ruth approached us with her dad on her arm to give her away.  
  
As she genteelly walked towards James, and me I took in the beauty of Ruth, Ruth's dress and the surrounding our parents had created. Ruth's dress was a proper white silk dress, it was an off the shoulder dress which looked perfect on Ruth. Her veil flowed out and down the aisle behind her, it was so long that the bridesmaids had to carry it.  
  
The maid of honour (Ellen) was wearing a pink bridesmaids dress, as were Fiona and Erika. The picture was perfect all our friends and family were there and they witnessed the marriage of Ruth and James  
  
I had then organised that instead of a hymn that they would put SCLUB7's 'never had a dream come true' on. Unfortunately I was informed shortly after the ceremony that a small piece of the B.E.D. Ruilne had crashed into the battle section and it was about to explode, luckily everyone was at the wedding so know one was in the battle section and no-one had to be evacuated. I ran to the bridge were I managed to detach the saucer section, I moved the saucer section of the ship away at impulse, it was just enough to save us as the battle section blew up only a second later.  
  
I told everyone the wedding reception would have to wait for a while and I asked for a communications link to be established with the planet. I was shocked when I heard Ruth say "I, Sir", I asked if she was well enough to be on the bridge. She told me Doctor Ellen had done some more surgery and she was know better than she had ever been.  
  
This was good to hear, James and I breathed a joint sigh of relief. Ruth was not going to die. Unfortunately we didn't have much time to celebrate as we only had half a working ship and another enemy ship had arrived. To say I was worried would have been an understatement I had a damaged ship and a tired crew. I didn't know how I was going to survive but I knew my friends wouldn't let me down.  
  
As soon as the enemy ship approached I put our ship on red alert. However as soon as I put red alert on the lights dimmed and the siren sounded like a very, very slow westlife song!!!  
  
"Okay so who left the parking lights on?"  
  
That's all I could say the batteries had died on the ship so we had stalled!  
  
I tried to put the ships shields up but as the batteries were dead the shields wouldn't go up. The enemy ship the U.C.C. Ash N.K.K. 01A saw this and started to fire at us, we tried to get away but nothing on the ship was working.  
  
I ordered an emergency evacuation of the crew, thankfully the escape pods have there own batteries and I made sure that everyone got into their pods. I decided to stay till the last, I was going to be a proper captain and go down with my ship. I sent a message telling my crew this and telling them that James was in charge and I wished them well. I doubted I would ever see them again.  
  
I then went back to the bridge were I managed to drain the power out of every other system to get the weapons working. I wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
A few minutes later as I prepared to fire as much ammo as I could muster a hatch on one of the sidewalls opened and out crawled James, Ruth and Fraggle. What the FUCK? Was all I could say.  
  
They told me that when they got my message they had decided that if I was prepared to fight till the end then they weren't going to let me fight by myself.  
  
I was amazed, I asked them if they knew that they might not survive they said that if I was prepared to die then so was they.  
  
For the next 25 Minutes we kept firing at the enemy and they kept firing back. The damage was bad but at the last minute we managed to fire a torpedo, which destroyed their ship. Unfortunately they also got a torpedo out as well, the last thing I remember was Me and James looking at each other and saying 'BOLLOCKS!!!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
When the torpedo hit the bridge, the last thing I saw was James and Ruth kissing, they always said that they were going to go out together in a blaze of glory!! (Just typical they had to be kissing!)   
  
  
  
I thought I must be dead but, just a minute if I was dead then how could I think? I was suddenly aware that I had closed my eyes I cautiously opened my eyes the sight that greeted me was amazing the torpedo and everyone on the bridge except Me and James had been frozen.  
  
I looked at James and we both thought that life just keeps getting weirder. We were the only two people still talking and moving.  
  
Just then Neil, Andrew and Annette walked in they had not been around till then. They walked up to me and said "I bet you want to know what's going on" (at that moment I wanted nothing more) well everything you just did was a test. We were the aliens who added your brain capacity we wanted to know how you would cope with being told that you were a human/alien experiment and you reacted in the way that we thought you might. We are very glad we chose you as are test subjects.  
  
They said they would show Me and James around their world. It was incredibly like Earth, the sea took 70% of the world's surface and the other 30% of the surface was taken up by land. From orbit you could see all the different continents.  
  
I was so glad this world was just like the one I had grown up on. The countries were even like the countries on earth.  
  
We spent ages looking at their computers apparently this was one area they had planned for me to be bad at but when they programmed my brain something went wrong. It made me thick at everything else but it made me brilliant at computers. James had managed to do the same.  
  
The aliens couldn't figure it out but some how me and James had developed a new gene that meant we were able to communicate telepathically and we would meet up some time in our life's. This gene meant that when we are around each other we felt happy and very contented to be alive!!!!  
  
The Aliens Neil and Annette left us with Andrew for a bit because they had been called back to their Headquarters. Andrew told us that we had been implanted with leadership capabilities so we could lead when aliens 'beamed down' so to speak. Andrew said that our planet was ready to be told that aliens do exist.  
  
When Neil and Annette came back though they told us that their leaders had decided that they were to wait before telling earth aliens do exist. As some of the people in there test had reacted badly to them. Plus we could then recruit helpers to make sure the population was ready and could cope with the fact that aliens do exist.  
  
Andrew then proceeded to tell us that we would be returned to earth before any of this had happened so that we wouldn't remember it. However we go and tell everyone that aliens do exist.  
  
After having something to eat we were told that it was time for us to go back to earth. At precisely 9:30am we found ourselves in S6. We looked around and then looked at each other and said without moving our lips "did that really happen" at which point we both opened our mouths and said the immortal word "BOLLOCKS".  
  
Later James passed me a note asking what I could remember I wrote it down and passed it back to him. We both remembered similar stuff at this point it felt like my pen got a mind of its own and the aliens took control of my pen. They wrote me a message they said that they would try to wipe our memorys again.  
  
As I said Mondays is a boring day but I did write a cool story. Even James agrees, just a minute he isn't here at the moment I am sure I could hear what he was thinking, weird I always said we were close. You know my stories might not be that far from the truth. Ahh James there you are, what do you think of aliens?………………  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
